RELEVO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: ¡¿Yamazaki-kun!... frente a él vio un preocupado rostro… "Tachibana…", le llamó en su mente… el dolor era suficiente para obligarlo a morderse el labio con tal de no gritar… Sou y Mako


**RELEVO**

**By:****_K.G.Á.É._**

¡¿Yamazaki-kun?!... frente a él vio un preocupado rostro… "Tachibana…", le llamó en su mente… el dolor era suficiente para obligarlo a morderse el labio con tal de no gritar… SouMako

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**RELEVO**

Muchas cosas habían pasado, pero todos ellos habían hecho lo mejor para enfocarse en su último relevo juntos.

Backstroke fue impresionante. Momo y Makoto nadaron con sus corazones. Porque deseaban ganar con sus actuales compañeros de equipo. Porque es la última vez que podrán hacerlo. Porque son conscientes de todo el esfuerzo que cada miembro ha puesto para llegar a este momento.

Brazada fue especial, tanto Nagisa como Ai han logrado hacer sus sueños realidad. Ambos nadaron para demostrarse lo que son capaces de hacer. Para ser reconocidos por quienes son importantes para ellos. Para vivir ese momento sin dejar lugar a arrepentimientos.

Los nadadores de estilo mariposa, sintieron los nervios intentando derribarlos. Les hicieron frente en sus diferentes formas, con tal de alcanzar el lado donde sus compañeros los esperaban. Viendo a la persona que siempre han admirado preparándose para saltar en cuanto sus manos tocaran el muro. Sólo un poco más y ellos estarían conectados. Sólo un poco más…

El '¡splash!' que se escuchó a sus espaldas, fue la señal de que lo habían logrado. Rei quería llorar. A pesar de empezar primero, llegó un punto en donde se sintió acorralado; la distancia que quedara al final entre él y Yamazaki-san fue poca y gracias a eso Haruka-senpai podría recuperarse. Ahora tenía que contener sus emociones; primero necesitaba salir del carril para que cuando Haruka-senpai regresara, pudiera tocar el muro a tiempo.

Por otro lado, Yamazaki escuchaba los sonidos a su alrededor mezclándose, entre estos las voces de Momo y Ai, ahora animando a Rin, y entonces un zumbido. Él necesitaba salir del agua, pero bastó un momento para que la oscuridad nublara sus sentidos, y su respiración fuera cortada de pronto, al momento en que una sensación familiar le recorría.

— ¿Yamazaki-kun?—

La voz no pertenecía a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando logró enfocar su vista, frente a él vio un preocupado rostro. Así como no sabía en qué momento el dolor lo había hecho llevar su mano a su hombro, tampoco se percató cuando el otro chico había vuelto a entrar al agua para ir a su lado.

— "Tachibana…"—le llamó en su mente, pues el dolor era suficiente para obligarlo a morderse el labio con tal de no gritar.

— ¿Yamazaki-senpai…?—esta vez era la voz de Nitori. Y ahora sentía como Tachibana le sacaba del agua, siendo ayudado por Ryugazaki y Momo en la plataforma.

— ¿Qué sucede?—algunos médicos se habían acercado.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí—concluyeron, notando que ahora su labio sangraba de la presión que ejercía en él.

— ¿Yamazaki-senpai?—ese era Momo, que los médicos se acercaran le alteró.

—Tranquilícense—a pesar de la situación y ser el primero en saltar al agua, su voz era calmada.

— ¿Mako-chan?—Nagisa se sorprendió al escucharlo en su tono de capitán.

—Por favor, sigan animando—su expresión se suavizó.

— ¿Qué…?—necesitaban detalles, era imposible calmarse si no sabían qué pasaba.

—Por favor—repitió en un tono más bajo.

—Pero…—Momo y Rei querían insistir.

—Sigan animando. Todo estará bien. Además la carrera aún no termina—Makoto volteó a ver a Haru y Rin quienes estaban por tocar el otro extremo, ajenos a lo que sucedía. Aunque, probablemente sospechando ya algo por algunos murmullos en el público y la carencia de apoyo de parte de ellos.

—Entendido—de algún modo Nagisa se las arregló para decir aquello en un tono firme.

—Está bien. No debemos preocupar a Haru-chan y Rin-chan. Dejemos esto en manos de Mako-chan—miró uno por uno a los demás.

—Si—Nitori tuvo que estar de acuerdo. No era como si pudiera hacer algo más. Y cuando el asintió Momo tuvo que confiar en la respuesta de su senpai.

Sousuke ahora mantenía sus ojos cerrados, había sido puesto en una camilla, el dolor le hacía imposible el estar de pie.

—Fight! ¡Rin-senpai/Haruka-senpai/Haru-chan!—escuchó a los menores animar, aunque un poco inseguros al principio, tomaron aire para continuar animando con lo de mejor de sí.

Mientras era llevado fuera del área de la alberca, sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre él de modo suave, por lo que enseguida supo que no se trataba de ningún doctor, eso fue lo último que supo antes de perder la consciencia.

.

.

Cuando su consciencia regresó pudo sentir una mano ajena sobre la suya. Al abrir los ojos, vio la misma esmeralda y preocupada mirada de momentos atrás.

— ¡Yamazaki-kun!—él lucía feliz de verle despertar. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios era prueba de ello.

Sousuke entonces observó su entorno, buscando alguna de pista de en dónde se encontraban.

—Estamos en el hospital—recibió una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

—… ¿Q-Quién ganó?—luego de dudar un poco, preguntó.

—No es tiempo para preocuparse por eso—una gentil sonrisa trató de confortarlo.

—Ya veo—no supo si aquello fue dicho porque su equipo perdió o empataron. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, lo cierto era que no pudo ver a Rin nadar en ese relevo que era importante para ambos…

Pensando un poco en la situación, le pareció extraña la actitud del capitán de Iwatobi, quien de algún modo se las había arreglado para mantenerse a su lado, apoyándolo sin preguntar. Recordó entonces la seriedad en sus palabras antes de dejar al resto atrás. Aquello sólo le hizo darse cuenta que él también sabía el porqué de su estado.

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, seguramente tenía anestesia recorriendo su sistema, de otro modo no creía que pudiera estar tranquilo. Cerró sus ojos y ejerció más presión en la mano que nunca le había dejado.

Cuando un poco después escuchó a Tachibana sollozar quedamente mientras correspondía el agarre, le pareció que lo hacía por ambos. La presión en su pecho disminuyó. Ya no se sentía solo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Yamazaki-kun…—no había compasión en esas palabras, sólo sinceridad y un genuino reconocimiento a su esfuerzo. Fue por eso que sintió calma en lo profundo de su ser.

Ahora que no podría seguir callando su situación, de seguro Rin le reclamaría después y quizá tendría que soportar la preocupación de sus kohais. Pero la calidez que llegaba desde el otro chico le hizo pensar que lo que pasara después estaría bien, porque ya no estaba por su cuenta. Aunque su sueño pareciera lejano, tenía personas que estarían para él.

Él siempre esperó nadar con Rin de nuevo y por lo mismo había llegado hasta eso; en algún punto su deseo se mezcló con el de Rin. Por otra parte, Tachibana ni siquiera pertenecía a su equipo y aun así le sentía cercano. Quizá no había vivido el relevo como Rin esperaba, pero sentía que se había acercado a lo que su amigo le había querido decir.

Más tarde, cuando no se sintiera somnoliento por la anestesia, se encargaría de disculparse por los problemas causados y agradecerles. A Rin, a su equipo, y dejaría un tiempo en especial para agradecer al chico a su lado. Cuando le vio limpiar el rastro que las lágrimas dejaran. Se convenció de que: Sí. Tendría que pensar en algo que valiera esas lágrimas, algo que pudiera hacerle sonreír.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Se sentía agotado. Lo último que vio fue la otra mano del chico acercarse. Sintió el toque de esta en su cabello. Relajándose aún más, se quedó dormido.

Ese había sido su último relevo juntos, no obstante, había valido la pena.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
